You Shook Me All Night Long
by acaudill0068
Summary: Rachel wants to be edgy and Puck might just be the one to help.  Smuckleberry One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Pucklebery one-shot - or should I say Smuckleberry... Since I wrote 'Locker Room Etiquette' people have been asking me to do another fic like it. I don't really understand that because I don't write smut well, and I know that there are much better authors on FanFiction that do it way better than I could even imagine but I've been bored so I decided to write this. It's a future fic filled with pure Smuckleberry. I'm warning you now, this took me exactly 67 minutes to write and another 8 minutes to reread and proof so it's not that good. I apologize in advance for any mistakes because this is un-beta'd and I'm sure it's filled with them.

Anyways, enjoy the Smuckleberry because this doesn't happen often for me. Reviews are always lovely and welcome.

* * *

"I hate my life." Rachel slapped her clutch down on the bar and sat down on the stool between Mike and Puck. "I would have made a great leading lady."

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I was auditioning for this amazing part today and the guy told me I wasn't _edgy_ enough." Rachel pouted. "I'm edgy… right?"

Puck snorted and Rachel glared at him. "There is nothing edgy about you, Berry. You're as boring as they come."

Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment and turned her focus back on Mike who actually seemed to care what she had to say. "The part was for this girl who just turned 21 and she's finding out about her sexuality. It would have been a great part." Rachel frowned. "She lives in Chicago and meets this guy who she kind of falls for but she's also an escort and he doesn't know. It's a very intricate part."

"Sorry to cut you off but it's after seven and I have to get home to Tina. She's had the baby all day and I promised I would take Adam off of her hands for the night." Mike stood up, slapping a twenty on the counter to pay for his drinks and smiled at Rachel. "See you later, Rachel."

"Bye, Mike. Tell Tina I said hi." Rachel told him.

"Will do." Mike kissed her cheek and left.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel glared at Puck.

"Nothing." Puck smirked and motioned for the bartender to refill his beer. "Just wondering why you still go to those damn auditions."

Rachel sighed. "You and me both."

"You know I could help you with that role." Puck looked over at her and she studied him.

"How so?" She asked.

"You want to be edgy and explore your sexuality? I'm the guy to help with that." He shrugged. "I've helped many a girl find her sexuality. _Multiple_ times."

Rachel rolled her eyes and downed the shot of whiskey in front of her. "How on earth you can still stand to look at yourself in the mirror every morning I'll never know."

"That hurts, Berry." He grabbed his chest dramatically and chuckled.

Rachel's had a few more shots and she's currently watching Puck hit on some girl down the bar. Rachel almost feels sorry for the girl but then figures that if the red head is dumb enough to fall for Puck's cheesy pick-up lines then the girl has it coming.

She's about to leave when she feels Puck sink back onto the barstool beside her.

"Get shot down?" Rachel asked cockily.

"No…" Puck shrugged. "She wasn't my type."

"Right." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Puck, every girl in this bar is your type; drunk. You don't have very high standards."

"I have standards." He retorted.

"I'm sure." She picked up the beer that she had been nursing for the last hour and finished it off.

Her gaze drifted over to Puck. He was slumped in his stool surveying the room. She guessed that he was just looking for another girl to try to pick up. The dim light of the bar casted a shadow on his face and for a few seconds Rachel let her mind drift to some very dirty and very Puck-like thoughts. She really needed to stop hanging out with him. He was rubbing off of her too much. She had always known he was attractive. You'd have to be blind not to see that but she was always very careful not to let her mind wander towards Puck like that. It was dangerous territory. She had always been careful but tonight she wasn't so sure she wanted careful. She wasn't 'edgy' enough? She'd just have to prove them wrong.

She bit into her lip debating whether this was really a good idea when Puck looked over at her. "You staying much longer? I think I'm about to head home." He told her.

Rachel blushed and quickly looked down, anywhere but his face; his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"How can I…?" She sighed and blushed deeper. "How can I be more edgy? I mean, do you think that maybe you could help me?" She met his eyes and tried to figure out what she found in them.

"How do you want me to help you?" He leaned towards her, smirking when she sucked in a breath at his closeness.

"I dunno." She mumbled, her eyes locked on his lips.

Puck chuckled and leaned closer to Rachel still. "You're playing a very dangerous game, Berry. I don't think you can win this one."

"Maybe I don't want to win." She matched his gaze and his challenge.

Puck's smirked grew and she tensed when his lips grazed her cheek. "Your place or mine?" He whispered hotly into her ear.

It took Rachel a few seconds to completely comprehend what he was asking but he seemed patient with her. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts and grabbed his hand. "Yours." She pulled him from his barstool quickly. "My roommate is always home by eight and I want to scream."

Puck shivered at her words and let her pull him outside. It was freezing outside in New York but luckily a taxi was sitting outside. He wretched the door open, basically shoving Rachel inside, before sliding into the seat next to her. He barely had time to ramble off his address to the driver before Rachel's lips were attacking him.

"Rach." He groaned when he felt her hands on his belt buckle. "Are you drunk?" He really hoped she wasn't. He might do a lot of stupid shit but he's not about to jump into bed with a drunk chick.

"No." She replied quickly and looked up at his face. "I only had three shots of Jack and a beer. I'm perfectly sober – well half-sober – and before you ask, I want this. I want you."

"Rachel." He murmured her name before kissing her greedily. Her hands were on his belt buckle again but he grabbed her wrists quickly before she could get it undone. "Don't." He whispered.

"Noah." She pouted slightly.

"I don't want to give the pervy driver a peep show." Puck nodded his head towards the driver and when Rachel looked she saw that he was staring back at them in the rearview mirror. "Eyes on the road." Puck barked at him. "And keep your hands on the steering wheel. _Both _hands."

Rachel blushed and buried her face in Puck's neck. "That's so embarrassing."

Puck just laughed and fortunately, the cab driver pulled up in front of Puck's apartment building then. Puck shoved the twenty into the cabbie's hand and scooted out of the backseat, pulling Rachel with him.

"Did you tip him?" Rachel asked.

"Yea, but I shouldn't have. He got enough watching me macking on my girl." Puck led Rachel inside and towards the elevator's.

"Your girl?" Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

"You know what I meant." Puck stabbed the button of the elevator which was going torturously slow tonight.

"I like the sound of that." Rachel smiled and pulled him into the elevator when the doors opened. "Don't you?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Fuck yea." He wasn't sure why he was so turned on just by the way her fingers were dancing on his biceps but leave it to Berry to find a way to make him feel like a total pussy. To make up for it, he pushed her up against the opposite wall of the small elevator and his lips attacked her neck, nipping and sucking, and he was sure he was leaving marks all over her smooth, tanned skin.

"Noah." She moaned when he found that spot where her neck met her shoulder.

He had found that spot back in high school and he wasn't sure how he remembered that it was the spot that turned Rachel on more than anything. He nipped at it, making her gasp sharply, and then soothed it over with his tongue.

The elevator dinged then, and they both stumbled out into the hallway, still hopelessly clinging to each other. Puck dug into his pocket and growled when he couldn't find his keys. He reluctantly tore himself from Rachel and felt around for his keys.

"No-_ah_." Rachel whined, exaggerating his name and stomped her foot a bit.

"Unless you want me to take you right here against this wall you better stop that." Puck told her. "I don't think my neighbors would like it very much."

Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from teasing at the corners of her lips. "Hurry up." She said quickly.

"Fuck." He growled again.

Rachel let out an impatient huff and Puck pressed her against the wall, his lips mashing against hers. After a few minutes she fished into his coat pocket and smiled against his lips when she felt his key. "Found it." She pushed him back and moved to unlock his door.

Puck hurried her into his apartment and she set his keys down on the table by the door. He quickly pulled her out of her coat and then his lips found hers again as they stumbled towards his bedroom, tangled up in each other.

He kicked his bedroom door shut behind them and they pulled at each other's clothes, desperate to feel their bodies pressed together. The room was filled with whimpers and moans, neither knowing who exactly these noises were coming from but they guessed it was from the both of them.

Rachel lifted her arms, allowing Puck to pull the shirt over her head and toss it behind him. "Fuck." He growled, pushing her back until she was trapped against the wall. "Take it off." He demanded and she quickly reached behind her to unhook her bra.

She wasn't sure why she was so turned on by him ordering her around but she didn't argue with the heat pooling between her thighs. His hands reached out to jerk the bra from her body and then his hands palmed her breasts, making her moan his name loudly.

"Noah." She whispered huskily, snaking her arms around his neck and pushing her hips against his. "I want you so badly." She flicked her tongue over the shell of his ear, smiling when she felt him shudder. "So much."

"Shit, Rachel. Do you know how much I want you right now?"

"I think I might have an idea." Her hands went to unbuckle his belt and with a little help from him the belt was in a pile of the floor and she pushed his pants and boxers down with one quick motion.

He kicked his pants and underwear off as her hands grappled with his shirt, yanking it over his head and it landed on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She smiled up at him from under her lashes and wiggled out of her pants, leaving on her panties because she knew he'd want to take them off himself.

He pressed her against the wall again, harder this time so that her legs had to wrap around his waist and he thrust up towards her, making them both moan. He slid one arm under her ass so she wouldn't slide down the wall and bent his head to take one pebbled nipple into his mouth roughly. She groaned when his free hand palmed her other breast and she bit into her bottom lip as she ground her hips down onto him.

"Fuck, Rach." He hissed around her nipple when her hands found his hard length. She wrapped her hand around him gingerly and he thrust himself into her hand, his lips moving up her body to take her mouth hungrily.

"Bed." She rasped out, feeling his fingers teasing her clit. "Noah." She moaned against his mouth.

"Rachel." He peeled her from the wall and carefully lay her down on his bed, positioning himself over her so that his thigh was between her legs and he supported most of his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't squish her. "You have no idea how long I've thought about this."

Her eyes seemed to light up at his words and she smiled, trailing kisses down his neck.

"Are you sure about this, Rach? Tell me to stop and I'll stop. You can walk out now, no questions asked, but if we get started I may not be able to stop." Puck told her, meeting her eyes with intensity.

"Noah." Rachel whispered his name.

"I need to here you say it." He said, getting a little impatient at how she was moving her hips against him. He was finding it very hard to concentrate but he really needed to know if this is what Rachel really wanted.

"I want you, Noah." Rachel kissed his lips softly. "I want you so much."

Puck trailed a path of hot kisses from her neck down to her stomach, only stopping to trace his tongue around the circle of her bellybutton before moving his lips lower. He nudged her legs apart and planted soft kisses on each of her inner thighs. Rachel balled the sheet under her in her fists when she felt him press his lips against the cotton material of her panties.

Puck hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs, tossing them onto the floor before taking in the sight of Rachel completely naked in his bed.

"Beautiful." He murmured and looked up to see a blush forming on her cheeks and making its way down her neck and chest. She started to pull her knees together to hide herself from him but he wasn't having any of that. "Don't think so, Berry. I'm going to do some very naughty things to you." He whispered huskily, making her whimper from anticipation.

He offered her a wicked grin and locked eyes with her as he lowered his head back down. She bit into her lip hard when she watched as he flicked his tongue out, swiping up her slit once, never taking his eyes off of her. He moaned loudly, tasting her for the first time, and then roughly sucked her clit into his mouth, gaining a sharp moan from Rachel.

His tongue delved into her and she squirmed under him but he kept her firmly on the bed with his hands gripping her hips tightly. His mouth moved back to her clit as one hand left her hip and he slipped two fingers into her. She arched her back, his fingers going deeper and curling, as they moved in rhythm with her moans.

Puck smirked when Rachel's hands ran through his hair, pulling at the ends and pushing his head closer towards her. He nipped at her clit and moved his fingers faster, feeling her walls start to clench around his finger, letting him know she was close.

"Come for me, Rachel." He whispered and she followed his directions, crying out as she came around his fingers.

She watched him through hooded eyes as he slid back up her body. He made sure she was looked at him before slowly bringing his middle finger up to his mouth and sucking all of her juices off. As he went to do the same with his other finger, she reached out and grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened as she leaned up, wrapping her mouth around his finger, swirling her tongue around and licking her own juices off. He moaned when his finger popped out of her mouth and she smiled, pulling him down to lick into his mouth. They both moaned into each other when they tasted Rachel on his lips.

"Noah." She panted when he pulled back.

"Fuck." Puck kissed her again, harder, teeth clashing and tongues dueling for dominance. He pulled away, his breath ragged as he reached across the bed and into the bedside table for a condom.

"Hurry up." She giggled, watching as he struggled with the condom.

"Fucking finally." When the small foil package ripped open he chuckled as well, slipping the condom on and lining himself up at her entrance. "Rachel." He ground out her name as he plunged inside of her.

They both gasped for air and Rachel tightened her legs around him, not wanting to let him go. Ever so slowly he started to move against her, circling his hips so he hit every spot inside of her.

"Noah." She moaned his name quietly. "Oh, God, Noah."

Puck set a rhythm and Rachel was eager to meet his thrusts. The small moans escaping her mouth were quiet but he was sure they were filled with his name and it just turned him on more, quickening his pace.

In one fluid motion, Puck flipped them over so that Rachel was on top of him. It set them off a beat but he gripped her hips, helping her to keep the pace.

"Tired of doing all the work, Berry." He teased.

She nodded, not really caring what he was saying, and focused on how he felt inside of her. Knowing it would turn him on, her hand slipped down between then to massage her clit. When he saw what she was doing he let out a primal growl before his mouth latched onto her nipple.

It was a system overload, him filling her completely, his mouth and tongue working on her breasts, and her fingers pressing onto her clit, all working together to send her over the edge. She burrowed her face into his neck to stifle her screams as she came and he exploded inside of the condom not long after.

The room was filled with the sounds of their panting as they lay in a jumbled mess on his bed, him still inside of her because she didn't have the energy to move, instead choosing to just collapse on top of him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Fuck." He whispered heavily. "Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?"

"I think it had something to do with the fact that I wasn't edgy enough." She replied, letting her eyes flutter to a close, sucking in the scent of him as she laid her head on his chest.

"Proved me wrong." He chuckled and she heard the rumble in his chest. "Definitely fucking edgy."

"We should do this again." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Apparently mind-blowing orgasms shut off her brain-to-mouth filter.

He rolled his hips, making her fall onto the bed beside him and she thought she had said the wrong thing and he was kicking her out. Him getting out of the bed and padding across the floor to the bathroom didn't help her paranoid state. She was kicking herself for letting her think this would be anything more than a one night stand when her eyes followed him back to the bed. He tossed her his shirt and instructed her to put it on before sliding onto the bed beside her pulling the covers over the both of them.

She still had a confused look on her face as she pulled the shirt over her head, ignoring the way the cotton felt against her breasts.

"We _should_ do this again." He agreed, pulling her towards him. "Soon." He kissed her soundly on the lips. "But for now let's just sleep; you're going to need your rest because I fully intend on waking you up in a few hours for some 3 am sex." He chuckled.

It took a few seconds for her to register that he wasn't kicking her out and was instead asking her to stay the night. He nuzzled against her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair, and she did what he said. She slept. Well, until he woke her up that is.


End file.
